Xevious: Fardraut Rising
by Cian-Nueral
Summary: A fictional retelling of a classic videogame that questions of sentience and will. Two exiled companions drift across space in an ancient transporter- Only to find a 2 million year old plot to destroy Humanity...
1. Mu can mean many things

**This is a stand alone series inspired by a series of comics I did and read, a videogame I played and inspired a song that I** **released... Go check it out in Youtube!**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

 **2 Million years ago...**

 _During the Stone age... There was a war between two factions... Our saviours, The Galaxians, and the ones who sought to destroy all life, all for galactic superiority. An advanced Stone Age Earth was right in the middle._ _Driven to the caves, Humanity chose salvation through creating the sentient General Application for Mass Production machine, infamously known as G.A.M.P., The HERMES BOX, meant for spacious storage and the revolutionary Life In Various Extremes/L.I.V.E.S. System as to protect the defensive forces from any attack through vehicular self-regeneration, a method that molds atoms together to craft a replaceable part for the vehicle during warfare. After the war ended with The Galaxians leaving, G.A.M.P. decided to exterminate all sentient life and create a better version with no concept of war..._

 **Vilama Caldera's Remains, Argentina, 2 million years later...**

A cruiser drove near of the ashy remains of a famed super-volcano. The cruiser then stopped. Out came two hooded figures, one of a feminine design at the height of 5'2" that gracefully stepped past the rubble despite her upper-leg mass and another, weary of their travels, was 5'11", wore bulky armor and was marching like a soldier preparing for battle.

"Mu... How close are we?" The robot began as she stared at the armored soldier, who then clutched his left fist, stuck out his fingers other than his thumb and a burst of light appeared, showing the smoldering remains of the Vilama Caldera in a holograph of light, with what looks to be a ship of unknown design south of the crater.

"We're close by a kilometer." Mu replied as the two then walked silently towards the UFO that they were looking for, with a long wing wingspan that could crush two one-story houses per wing and a body that had a curved cockpit with what looked like lights sticking out from the ship.

"It's strange enough that we found a ship of unknown design." the Robot chirped in uncertainty.

"It is... But we gotta investigate it E.V.E."

"It's just us though." E.V.E. deadpanned as the reached closer to the wreckage.

When the two reached to the ship, E.V.E. then inspected the debris.

"Mu... This is 2 million years old."

"I don't see how that is possible. The ship should've fallen apart already. So... You ready to scavenge this thing E.V.E.?" Mu asked to the robot as he saw the robot remove her hooded cloak, revealing a slender android with a camera for a head with an antenna who's right hand was being swapped for a jackhammer.

"*vrrrrr!* You know I am!" The robot then giggled as she then broke off the screws supporting the cargo hull of the ship.

"What is this stuff Mu? My sensors can't get readings of them!"

"Well... Let me try to remember soemthing... Aha! During the stone age, there was a war. A war that changed how we saw life. In it were two factions: The Galaxians and The Galaga. Earth was in the middle of the war-"

"And you know this because?"

"There were ancient stone tablets that told the reason why Humanity was in the caves. We are simply picking up from the crisis in a slow rate."

"St- *creak!* Strange." E.V.E. then cracks open the door. "Hm... It's empty."

"There is some stuff that we can use. The ship can be repaired and reused. There's a fully functioning HERMES BOX, a partially working L.I.V.E.S. System, we can replace the engine with a more effective one and then we have the ancient weapons: Zapper Missles-

"Lame!"

"... A fast firing pair of rail guns, and Blaster Bombs, literral balls of plasma that could possibly destroy a hectare if we fire it from above."

"Huh." Little did they know that they were tresspassing a military occupied space...

 **In The Argentinian Airspace at Vilama Caldera's remains...**

"Remember people. The tresspassers must be detained. It's an arrest mission, not an execution." An Argetinian Airforce pilot, known as Lieutenant Rosa Garcia called towards the other two jets behind her...

 **Few Hours Later...**

"Well, if it isn't-"

The headsack was removed from the person that had it on which was Mu, who was trying to adjust to the light.

"Sgt. Major Oscar Muratorio, of the AMCT." Rosa then whispered in shock.

"Private Garci-"

"It's lieutenant Garcia, not Private. We should executed you for going AWOL and for friendly fire." The Lieutenant then escorted Mu into her ship...

"Wait... Where is my partner?"

"You'll see..." While carrying a sack full of metal.

 **At The Argentinian Multi-purpose Combat Trooper (AMCT) HQ...**

AMCT Director Fernando De La Torre was not one to consider a happy man. He was fuming in rage when he saw one of his organization's most promising aces and 'biggest' traitors appear before him in chains.

"*sigh* Sgt. Major Muratorio... You are under trial for the death of your commanding officer, going AWOL for two years, stealing an Ecological Volcanic substance Excavator and tresspassing Government property... I would say that not paying for your own fines and be executed would be just, but do you plea Guilty or Unguilty. State your reason." All Mu did was stare at Director De La Torre and mutter:

"Not guilty."

 **XEVIOUS :**

 ** _FARDRUAT RISING_**

 **Chapter 1 end...**


	2. Exiled for eternity

**AMCT HQ,** **Argentina** **...**

"Not guilty."

The entire courtroom was silent after hearing those two words come out from the rogue Sergeant.

"Do you really want to know why I left?" Mu asked out loud as he leaned against the table he was infront of, shackles rattling as he then leaned towards the back of his seat. "The. mission the Kaeleos Platoon was in? Remember that? *recieves nods from the jury...* Our platoon captain was a rebel. The President could have been assassinated if I didn't shoot my own captain with an explosive round! If that isn't enough for you, one reason why I grabbed E.V.E. unit ESC030 was because she-"

"That E.V.E. is an IT, not a SHE, Sergeant!"

"It was my only way to evade possible capture... I was scared that I would be accused of killing my captain for the wrong reason, I then started salvaging ships, selling the reusable electronics in the markets so that I can pay off my fines. The Ecological Volcanic substance Excavatior unit that you have mentioned came with me willingly, despite androids being considered as emotionless and mindless."

"Muratorio, you violated article 19 of page 85 of the youths for w-"

"*CLANK!* I _know_ what the Youths-for-War comission wants! Mister Director, it was an accident that I fired an explosive round into commander Benjamin Meryl. If you still disbelieve my testimony, just exile me into the depths of space."

Director De La Torre looked at Mu and then towards the jury, who shrugged and urged him to make a decision as to whether or not Mu should be forgiven of the crime or not. When he saw Mu, all he saw at the time was an expert pilot who treats his aircrafts like a videogame weapon, not exactly a traitor in his book. When he recalled that the ship that Mu and the E.V.E. unit is still in good condition, he then reached to a conclusion.

"Very well then, sergeant. By the powers invested in the Argentinean Government, I hearby declare you discharged from your duties. Keep the armor and weapons."

"S- Sir?"

"... Ready your valubles and meet me in three days at 1100, Sergeant. You are indeed not guilty, but your punishment will be a permanent exile... Off the planet." Signs of confusion were on the faces of every living being that was there. "That ship that you found, and as you said, is still flight worthy. We will refurbish it and we will give you five years worth of supplies. We will also analyze that ship for two days to see if we can copy the schematics of that ship.

"Yes sir. And sir?"

"Yes, Muratorio?"

"Where is my partner?" Lt. Garcia then pointed towards a large sack with a dismantled E.V.E. staring at Mu in content.

"... I can't feel my legs..." The lieutenant then shook her head in dismay.

"Shut up thunder-thighs."

"*sigh* You were right about one thing, that Excavator unit came with you willingly. It will come with you."

 **Later that night...**

Director De La Torre was reading a few articles as to what the Solvalou could do. With him was an understandibly concerned Lt. Garcia. The two, along with a few other AMCT officials, were trying to make a decision as to how they can allow Mu and the E.V.E. unit return every few years for supplies. Lt. Garcia was agianst the idea though, stating that the two will be killed the moment they land. So she gave them an idea that they can use.

"Director, we can give them farming equipment and crops instead of having them come back every few years."

"... Why, lieutenant?" The director inquired as he brought out a hologram of the Solvalou.

"Stone-Age vessels like this normally come with a storage unit. Sergeant Muratorio studied about them prior to becoming a pilot." Lt. Garcia stated out, hoping that they can understand what she's thinking.

"Should we get the information from them?"

"No sir! The storage units are called Hermes Boxes. Ships like this were transport vessels. Prior to the war with the Galaga."

"Very well then... We must modify the vessel to have agricultural capabilities. Mr. Rivera, tell your boys to increase its size!" The aforementioned ship builder nodded as he brought out a tablet to order his men that the ship should double in size. "In three days, we will exile Sgt. Oscar Muratorio."

 **In the brig...**

"*click click click!* Can you feel it?" E.V.E shook her head in dismay as her partner re-attatched her left leg.

"N- *click click click bzt!* Ah! I feel it! It's attatched!"

"*phew!* I hope I didn't violate you while doing that!" E.V.E. stared at Mu with her optics glaring at him. "... Did I?"

"... Ha! You didn't! _Not that I wouldn't mind..._ " Mu did not hear that as he fell over his cot and groaned out in exhaustion.

"Hey Oscar! You and that Excavation Unit better not ROCK THE COTS if you know what I mean!" Warden Pedro Pacheco called out as he sat near the exit, with other convicts near the duo's cell roaring out in laughter.

"Pbbbt! Hahaha! I don't wanna hear the screams of your 'bot!" One laughed out

"L- Let us sleep in peace, okay?!" Mu called out.

"Sleep with that thing somewhere else if you're gonna do what them ROBOSEXUALS do!" A deserter laughed out loud.

"I'M NOT A ROBOSEXUAL!" The ex-sergeant shouted out to the deserter.

"I LIKE ORGANICS! Wouldn't mind doing it with my boss." E.V.E. nervously called out, silencing the room with an awkward pause. The cells then filled with laughter as Mu facepalmed himself.

"HAHAHA!!! You hear that, Muratorio? It likes you already!"

"What!? I do NOT have feelings for Mu!" E.V.E. shouted out as Mu laid on his cot and raised the sheets to cover up his embarrassment.

"She's calling you by your callsign, Muratorio!"

 **The next morning...**

"*badabadabadabada* Sticks and stones will never do~!" Warden Pacheco sang as the prisoners worked in a quarry near the AMCT HQ brig.

"Food won't come until its due!" The prisoners responded as they hacked away the quartz from the sandstone.

"I won't forget you!"

"I'll come to see you!"

"I guess this means I gotta learn and realize~!"

"Our picks are smashing rocks! We're making building blocks! I'll come for you one day, my swee~theart~!" As the day went by, Mu and E.V.E. were inevitably tired in the long run, with Mu having to carry E.V.E. and fixing her at midnight.

When Mu laid down and stretched, he was confronted by E.V.E. with a question.

"Mu?"

"Yeah?"

"My files do not really understand stand this... But what does it mean to be alive? As a Human?" Mu stared at her before contemplating as to what it means.

"Being alive... It comes from your emotions. What you want and what you wish for and why you wish for it. That's what I learned in the AMCT. Every person you know and care for is your pride and joy. They're worth mourning for after battles if they die... If you are in love with a person, you are willing to do anything for them. True love would be both sides doing the same for the other, unlike fairytales and stories that are one-hit wonders. Why do you even want to know about this, E.V.E.?" The android stood there before sitting down of her side of the cell and looking at Mu in the eyes.

"I cannot help but think _of what Director said about me not being classified as a sentient android..._ " E.V.E. whispered out as her optics gave a soft green glow.

"Believe me when I say this: All living beings and objects can be similar, but it is the action that makes them different most of the time." The two then rested as they waited. Two days until they will embark on a permanent journey. One that will be them and the Solvalou, the very ship they found in the remains of the Vilama Caldera volcano.

 **Chapter 2 end...**


End file.
